1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless charging method, and more particularly, to a method and a power transmitter for wireless multi-charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional resonant type wireless charge system includes a power transmitter equipped with a first resonator and a power receiver equipped with a second resonator. When the second resonator is located in a Radio Frequency (RF) field generated by the first resonator. The second resonator absorbs the RF field and power transmission occurs.
When the second power receiver enters into a charging area of the power transmitter (that is, an effective RF field area with a transmission power greater than or equal to a predetermined threshold value) while the power transmitter performs wireless-charging of the power receiver (hereinafter referred to as the first power receiver), the first power receiver absorbs most of the RF field even though the transmission power of the power transmitter is sufficient to charge both the first power receiver and the second power receiver. Consequently, the power transmitter fails to charge the second power receiver.